


Interagency liaisons

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Shortest Crossovers [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Mycroft IS the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Jack, Greg and Mycroft discuss the relationship between Torchwood, the police and the British Government.Probably.





	Interagency liaisons

"So, you are from  _which_ agency...?"

"Torchwood... outside... the... government... beyond... the... police!"

"Probably Mycroft would be delighted if you were  _inside_ the government right now."

"And Greg probably would be rather happy if you could get in  _touch_ with the police, Captain."

"So... bossy... both of you!"

"Put that pretty mouth of yours to some use, Jack."

Jack smiled.


End file.
